


In love One-shot

by a_bobby_melody



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bobby_melody/pseuds/a_bobby_melody
Summary: Un inocente juego en el programa de radio llevo a ambos chicos demostrar sus sentimientos guardados. Dentro del cuarto sus cuerpos se fundieron y entregaron al otro.Lyric story(?)Solo una parteBobby - In loveFall and Love⚠ Contenido Homosexual⚠ Contenido Sexual⚠ Historia Original
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 7





	In love One-shot

_U never knew how I feel baby_   
_When u kissed me u driving me crazy_   
_Oh u made my life complete_   
_Oh yes u do_   
_Oh yes u do my baby girl my baby_

Todo comenzó con un juego en la radio, aquel famoso _pepero_ _game_ , ambos deseaban ganas, como no, si llegaban a perder debían de besar el rostro de uno de los integrantes.

Las misiones se desarrollarían entre todos, hasta el turno de Jaebum tomó la gelatina entre sus dientes, mientras Jinyoung se acercaba acortando la distancia, los nervios invadían al mayor a cada pequeño bocado que daba el pelinegro a la gelatina. 

Sus narices estaban tocándose y aún podían reducirla más, los años de amistad y la confianza les permitían eso, solo quedaba 3 centímetro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, un leve contacto de sus labios inferiores hizo vibrar el corazón de ambos, se separaron al instante, el resultado fue de 1 centímetros y el tiempo después de todas las misiones hicieron que el grupo ganara el juego.

Al volver al apartamento, quedaron los dos solos, ya que los demás habían salido al cine, Jaebum preparaba la comida para sus gatos y el menor pelaba una fruta, ambos se toparon en el basurero, se miraron unos segundos recordando aquel roce, se acercaron lentamente y entrecerrando los ojos se besaron, un beso inocente pero lleno de sentimientos.

_When I’m next to you_   
_The world plays a song for me sometimes_   
_Even if I hurt you_   
_Never let go of your hand_   
_Just let her keep on realize_ _dat_

Tomados de la mano se separaron, las palabras no hacían falta, entendían como se sentía el otro, su armonía era tal que desde sus manos hasta sus labios se complementaban, encajando perfectamente con el otro. volvieron a besarse, identificando el contando, abriendo mas sus bocas para darle paso al contrario, acariciando la cintura del menor, JB acorto la distancia entre ellos, sin dudarlo Jinyoung llevo sus manos al cuello de chico, acariciando su mejilla y el cabello de la nuca.

_Dat_ _ur_ _in love_ _dat_ _ur_ _in love_   
_Dat_ _ur_ _in love_ _dat_ _ur_ _in love_   
_Baby I’m in love_   
_A love that won’t ever come to me again_   
_I’m in love yes I’m in love with u_

Ambos sentían algo mas que una amistad, hace un tiempo lo habían admitido,pero por las circunstancias, asumieron que su amor era unilateral además de prohibido.

Todo el tiempo de espera había valido la pena, podían disfrutar del otro sin remordimientos de ahora en adelante, pero ahora todo era diferente, se encontraban en la sala, sentados uno al lado del otro, acariciando sus manos rostro, entregándole pequeños besos al contrario, junto a bellas sonrisas.

_Sometimes, I’m poison to you_   
_I might give you a hard time baby_   
_But after time, when you look back_   
_I hope you’ll be smiling, my baby_   
_So I can be your last that no one else was_   
_So come and take my hand_

El momento de separarse llego, se hacia tarde y los chicos pronto llegarían, Jinyoung quería seguir al lado del mayor, suspiro al separarse, no quería dejar ir al chico a su lado.

JB tomo su rostro y por primera vez decidió decir algo << _Jinyoung_ _..._ _siento_ _no_ _decirlo_ _antes,_ _pero_ _me_ _gustas_ >> el nombrado sonrió de una bella forma, sincera, la cual provoco aquellas arrugas comunes en su rostro, haciéndolo mas hermoso para el mayor. El pelinegro se acerco sin decir alguna palabra, besando al mayor, intensificando el contacto otra vez, ya no importaba si estaban por llegar los chicos, quería demostrar todos sus sentimientos a JB, se subió a sus caderas de un movimiento, dejando que su cuerpo y la pasión guiaran su actuar.

_I’ll hold onto you_   
_When you’re about to collapse_   
_I’ll be your shoulder_   
_So you can rest_   
_I’ll walk with you_   
_When no one’s there_   
_I won’t let go of your hand_   
_I’ll keep telling you_   
_Baby I’m in love with u_   
_Dat_ _I’m in love_ _dat_ _I’m in love_

Jaebum tomo al menor, llevando a este al cuarto, la temperatura de ambos había subido considerablemente, al entrar dejo a Jinyoung sobre la cama, separándose para mirar a sus ojos un segundo, quería asegurarse si dar el siguiente paso.

El mayor comenzó a desvestir al chico, acariciando cada porción de piel que aparecía ante sus ojos, dejaba pequeños besos en su andar, hasta que el menor solo quedo en ropa interior. Jinyoung se sentía intoxicado, cada caricia era una deliciosa tortura, arrancando placenteros suspiros, los cuales elevaban la temperatura de ambos cuerpos, Su turno llego, desvestir a su compañero de equipo jamás le había existido de aquel modo, sus manos viajaron por la ancha espalda de JB, acariciando está con la yema de los dedos, bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón, llego a la parte delantera abriendo este comprobando que se encontraban en la misma situación.

Jaebum se acomodó entre las piernas del chico, besando su cuello mientras ambos miembros se rozaban bajo la fina capa de tela, los suspiros invadían el cuarto, el mayor se separó dispuesto humedecer sus falanges, Jinyoung se adelantó tomando su mano, introdujo ambos dedos a su boca, lamiendo y succionando la punta de estos como si de una paleta se tratara.

_Dat_ _I’m in love_ _dat_ _I’m in love_   
_Baby I’m in love_   
_(For real)_   
_A love that won’t ever come to me again_   
_I’m in love yes I’m in love with u_

El interior de Jinyoung se sentía estrecho, atrapaba a JB en cada embestida. El mayor no quería lastimarlo, era la primera vez para ambos y la inexperiencia no podía manchar aquel momento. Entrelazaron sus dedos dedicando suspiros y gemidos entre los cuales aparecían el nombre del otro y pequeños _te_ _amo_ a medida que sus cuerpos se acoplaban al contrario, besos cortos, mientras sus manos se apretaban mas dejando los nudillos blancos, el clímax se acercaba y junto a él, el placer aumentaba, cuando Jaebum golpeó aquel punto, el interior del menor lo atrapo con fuerza y un pequeño grito de placer se arranco de sus labios, seguido de suplicas por mas y tras estas el nombre del mayor.

Ambos acabaron tras unos minutos, sus cuerpos sentían la cálida esencia del otro, JB tomo el rostro de Jinyoung depositando un beso en sus rosados labios que buscaban aliento, respondió el contacto abrazando su espalda, sentía que podía perderse en ella.

_I know I still lack many things_   
_I keep making mistakes_   
_But I just wanna let u know_   
_Dat_ _I am just young and_ _Imma_ _fool_   
_I know I’m not satisfying you right now_   
_Little baby_   
_But take a little time for u only one_   
_you know, baby in I’m love with u_

Agotados permanecieron abrazados disfrutando del olor del contrario, Jaebum hundía su nariz entre sus cabellos estaba completamente perdido por el menor quien había caído dormido gracias al cansancio y las caricias del mayor en su cabello. No quería perderse aquella imagen, se veía tan relajado, sonriendo en sueños, que JB lucho lo mas que pudo por permanecer despierto admirando a su chico. 

Por la mañana, la luz del cuarto despertó a Jinyoung, quien se giró quedando frente al mayor, la felicidad volvió a invadirlo, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, se apego más dejando que JB lo envolviera entre sus brazos, quería llenarlo de besos, pero temía despertarlo, así que solo se limitó a observarlo hasta que una queja salió de sus labios << _donde esta mi beso de buenos días? >>_ un poco sorprendido se acercó y unió sus labios con Jaebum.

_I’m in love_   
_I’m in love_   
_Girl I’m in love_   
_I’m in love_   
_Just come on and share_ _ur_ _love_   
_A love that won’t ever come to me again_   
_I’m in love yes I’m in love with u_

Ambos se miraron al separarse, y un te amo se desprendió de sus bocas, volviendo las caricias suaves, haciendo el amor una vez más como si el tiempo se detuviera dentro del cuarto y solo existieran los dos.

_Fin~_


End file.
